Poltergeist 1
At night, Carol-Ann Freeling woke up and head towards to the television and talks to it. At the morning her family realize, that the ghosts were in their house but didn't do anything because the ghosts were harmless and only play tricks like moving chairs and tables. Will they be like that forever? Yes or No? No. After, that they turn nasty and start to terrorise the family before they "kidnap" Carol-Ann. Plot At the middle of the night, Carol-Ann Freeling the youngest daughter woke up. Then she heads towards the television. She talks to the television while, her family wake up and come down stairs to look. The next day, Carol-Ann's bird Tweety died and they burry it in their yard. Carol-Ann was very sad and prayed for it. Her brother, Robbie look at a tree that was in their yard, and climbs on it. One night, during a heavy rainstorm Robbie was laying down on his bed and counting when the tree comes to life and pulled him through the window. Carol-Ann begins to scream and later calms down. Carol-Ann and Robbie's parents Steve and Diane , rush to the children's room where they saw Robbie was in danger and quickly rush down to their yard to save him. However, this is merely a distraction used by the ghosts from the television to get Carol-Ann's parents leave her unattended. While Diane and Steve rescue Robbie and their oldest child Dana watched them from the window in horror, Carol-Ann is sucked through a portal in her closet. After Steve has rescue Robbie from the tree it has floaten away, to the sky while Dana rushed down to the yard to them. They all suddenly realize that they have left Carol-Ann and rush upstairs to the children's room. However, they only find the stuff that they have in the children's room is in the closet. They removed everything in the closet to find Carol-Ann but she's not there. They searched the entire, of the house but in vain. They heared her voice and Diane though that Carol-Ann was in the swiming pool. They all rush down to their yard and, Steve jumps into their unfinished swiming pool to save Carol-Ann. But however Robbie, felt something so he stayed in the house. He then begins to heared Carol-Ann's voice so he screams. In the yard, Steve swims around in the pool to find Carol-Ann but he couldn't find her and stops when he heared Robbie screaming. Diane rush upstairs to Robbie. But she only finds Robbie screaming and nothing had happening to him so she tells Robbie to calm down. But then they both becomes quiet, after they heared Carol-Ann's voice and realize it's coming from the television. They both are really shocked. The next day Steve has called Dr. Lesh, Ryan and Marty the parapsychologists from UC Irvine to their house and shows them what's happening. They're shock and tried everything that they can do but fails. At last, they called Tangina Barrons to come and help. Tangina (who's very wise) told them that Carol-Ann is still alive somewhere in this house. They all decide to safe her. Tangina brings two soft balls and write on it and then she goes to the closet that was in the children's room. She throws them into the closet and the balls fall back from the living room's ceilling and becomes real balls. Tangina tolds them that someone needs to go inside the closet, and brings back Carol-Ann. Diane says she do it. She ties a rope around her. Diane and Steve kissed before she goes into the closet to safe Carol-Ann. Diane jumps in the light that was in the closet and disapper. Steve can't wait anymore because it's taking so long and he worries about Diane too. He pulls the rope Tangina says not to but, Steve won't listen and continue to pulls the rope until the beast apper. The beast roar fiercerly at Steve and disapper into the closet. Diane and Carol-Ann falls down from the ceilling. They are taken into the bathroom and Steve was happy because they are alive. They are going to move because they don't want to live in this house anymore. At the family's last night at the house Diane decide to take a bath while the kids are playing in their room. Diane goes into the bathroom and starts to take off her belt and unzipp her pants's zipper then take off all her clothes. Then she went into the tub and enjoy the bath. Robbie was getting ready for bed and stops when he saws his toy clown. It looks scary and Robbie tries not to be scared and begins to sleep. Diane meanwhile was finished from her bath and was in the bed with her T-Shirt and panties. Robbie was getting more scarce so he decide to look at the clown but only to find it was gone! He look everywhere but, it was not there finally the clown appers behind him and tied Robbie's neck with his arm. The Clown pulls Robbie down and pulls him right under the bed but however Robbie is stronger he pulls the clown back onto his bed and destroys it. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Pages that needs to be rewritten